<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasonal Symphony by EveningBlaze16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659461">Seasonal Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16'>EveningBlaze16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Magic, CHOICE VS FATE, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Hidden truths, Implied Sexual Content, Male on male sex, Minor Character Death, Mysteries, Other, Romance, Secrets, family origins, learning who you are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Jamie seem to have everything they could want in their new relationship. however, old relationships from before Jack was made a guardian surface threatening the peace. Jack finds that he needs to learn about how the guardians were founded while Jamie tries to help recruit an ally from times long before he was born. can the two keep love alive and convince the last potential guardian to join them? or will eternal darkness fall on the world they love? (btw? this is told MOSTLY from Jack's pov.)</p>
<p>hey guys! so one thing before we begin I wanna make something transparently clear: this is less about the physical and more about the emotional bond that goes into the first time for anything related to romance, intimacy, or sexually. so while yes, it will be brought up through the fic? it's not the main focus. "Sex is not a dirty thing. When two people gradually reveal their intimate parts until their most sensitive areas interact with eachother, it's their continued acceptance of eachother that forms a deep bond. It's not just a physical thing, it's a bonding of hearts." -Ayame/Blue Snow. So if you can't be mature about this or whatever? please leave now. thank you and have a nice day/night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost, Kathrine/Nightlight, Sandy/Emily Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confessions & Consent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in November; the air was brisk and chilly as I looked over the fall leaves. Jamie’s handy work had faded and now it was my time to shine. I was glad that Jamie was made the Autumn Spirit because it made sure we weren’t too far apart but we wouldn’t be attached to the hip either. After I made my rounds, making the light flurries and slick roads? I met Jamie in the forest area near where they were bringing in late fall and early winter. For me? This was one routine I didn’t mind because it still felt like the first. Once there, Jamie and I headed home to the ancient oak we lived in. when we had to travel a long distance, we’d have a place where we can stay in the meantime. </p>
<p>For now, however, we were in our snug ancient tree, near the lake in our hometown of Burges. It was made of magic, an old oak tree, and inside was a makeshift bed. It also had small storage for food and drinks. To anyone else? It’d look like a normal solid tree but that was the point. It was home and that was enough for us. I saw Jaime resting there, peaceful and warm as I snuggled close. There are very few people that aren’t affected by my cold touch. No matter how hard I tried, all I could do was keep someone cold. A few years after I became a guardian, I learned how to keep that under control, at least with a few people but with Jamie? I didn’t even have to try. Jamie was given fire and earth powers of autumn and thus was immune to it, like how I was immune to heat. </p>
<p>I saw Jamie smile as he turned to face me in his sleep, snuggling close. It was a feeling I had long missed, the simple silent interactions between me and someone else. Jamie slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at me and I smiled back. Over the years, something between the two of us shifted. When they first met, we were more like siblings due to the age gap. Then while Jamie was going through his preteens we were best friends and I got to visit him every winter. But sadly, Jamie’s normal life had ended during a car wreck rendering him permanently 16. He was chosen as the Guardian of Courage but lately? What used to be just two best friends had changed. Neither of us could explain it but I have a fairly good idea what it is. I can’t help wondering if it's wrong for me to feel this way for him. Jamie’s still adjusting to his life as a guardian. Hell, it took me roughly 300 or so years to get used to being a spirit. When I’m with Jamie? It’s like I can just be myself around Jamie without getting piercing looks. I can usually let it fall off my shoulders but sometimes? It just hurts. It doesn’t feel that way with Jamie.</p>
<p>I could still remember the first time we just sat in the quiet together. Jamie was sick with the flu and had a high fever. To me, he normally feels like a candle flame but at that time? It felt like Jamie was on fire from how warm he normally is in addition to said fever. At first, I was unsure if I should go near him because I might just make it worse but when Jamie started having problems sleeping because of it? I decided to lay next to him. He was able to rest easier and soon he was fast asleep. He wasn’t making mewling sounds like a newborn kitten. </p>
<p>I guess my winter touch helped to keep him cool while he recovered under the care of his mom. She never saw me but sometimes we both think she knew that someone was keeping Jamie from getting worse, even if she couldn’t explain it. It took a full week for him to recover but that was ok, I wasn’t needed anywhere right away. At that moment, Jamie needed me the most. Once he was well again, I left but promised to be back soon.</p>
<p>When I got back, he told me that he was glad that I held him through it. Poor guy was scared because of how bad it was. I had to admit, there were times I thought Jamie would get worse despite my efforts. At first, we’d only do so when Jamie was sick or with still a little distance between the two of us. It took me time to figure out how to control how much cold I exuded for his and other’s sake. That’s why I can hold a few people close without worrying about causing them to get sick. I could feel a blush creep up on me as I lightly toyed with his brunette hair. Jamie listened to my heartbeat as they lay there together, it was a comfortable silence that we enjoyed. Lightly wrapped in my arms, Jamie carefully wrapped his free arm around me, pulling us closer. It felt nice though I had to admit, the lingering scent of smoke and fire made me shiver a little. </p>
<p>I wasn’t sure if it was because it smelled nice, like how you might favor a certain scent over another, or if it was because of lingering bitter memory. I still remembered that day; the car wreck, Sophie crying as she begged Jamie not to leave her, Jamie being wheeled on a stretcher only to die an hour or so after he was in the hospital. I saw him hooked up to all manner of wires and tubes but nothing could help him. It broke my heart knowing I couldn’t help him. </p>
<p>I stayed by Sophie’s side while she grieved. She kept quiet so as not to upset her mom but I could at least keep her company. But when Jamie was made a guardian and I brought him to the others? I noticed that he seemed different. Not just as a being of fire and earth but I couldn’t shake the scent of fall; crisp leaves both changing and when people would burn the leaves along with firewood. I preferred that to the scent that lingered around him when the accident happened. </p>
<p>When we had stopped Pitch a second time? I felt our relationship start to change. I couldn’t get him out of my mind the whole time. Eventually, Tooth and I sat down and she asked me if I knew the difference between platonic, familial, and romantic love. At first the I wasn’t sure where she was going with the conversation. As we talked, I figured out what she was trying to help me with. Thinking about it now? I blushed at the idea, that I was in love with my best friend, who was also my first believer. I wasn’t sure how to feel but Tooth reassured me that while under normal conditions? They wouldn’t encourage this. But because Jamie was like us now, there was no need to really worry. </p>
<p>I could feel Jamie stir in his sleep, dragging me from my thoughts. Jamie’s smile was warm as the morning sun, his eyes an orange-yellow that made one think of flames. When his flame-colored eyes locked on mine, it felt like my heart was shot into the air. “Hey you,” Jamie said while he yawned a little. “Hey you,” I replied softly. I was about to say something but Jamie beat me to the words. “Jack, you know I care about you. Right?” he asked. I nodded, listening to Jamie as he tried to find the words. Of course, Jamie didn’t know how he felt right now. </p>
<p>Finally, he seemed to have an idea of what he wanted to say. “Just out of curiosity, do you have a significant other?” I couldn’t help but laugh at how he blushed. Jamie shoved me a little in response. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” I said, clearing my throat. “To answer your question, no. I don’t have a significant other. Been single for 300 or so years. How come? Do you?” I asked as I pulled him closer. I saw his face flush a little as he shook his head. </p>
<p>Part of me felt happy, but the other part of me felt like I had been hit by a battering ram. Jamie hadn’t lived long enough to find someone to be in love with. Sure, I’ve lived till 18 but I was ok with that because while I was alive? No one really caught my eye. Did Jamie have that? Or was he unfairly robbed of that chance? Flame-like eyes looked up into mine and said, “If you’re wondering if I had any crushes or anything before this? Not really. Sure, Pippa was cute but she seemed happier with Mothy. Besides, even when I tried thinking about going out with her or any of the girls I knew? I couldn’t really see myself happy with them. Love hadn’t really come up then.” I could feel my heart swell as I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I looked into Jamie’s trembling eyes; his fear of rejection palpable to me.</p>
<p>Without a word or thought I pulled him close, tears streaming down my pale face. “If I told you I loved you, would you believe me?” I asked Jamie. My voice husked with a sense of joy and hope. Jamie simply nodded and said, “because that’s how I feel about you.” I felt like my heart had exploded with the fireworks in my brain. The only other time I felt this happy was when Jamie first saw me. I knew one thing just from watching other couples over the years; couples would argue and would say things they’d regret. But the ones that end up being the sweetest and most enduring, are the ones that work things out regardless. I knew we’d have our low times but I’m not too worried. </p>
<p>He snuggled me close and I did the same. Something about his touch always made me want to hold onto him. We pulled away from each other only to look into each other’s eyes. I love those warm and expressive eyes of his. Jamie looked lovingly into mine only for the two of us to close the gap between us. I felt his warm lips against mine, they were soft as velvet. He ran his figures through my hair as we kissed. I held him close, my left arm around the base of his back, my right hand cupping his cheek. I felt his left hand hesitantly slid under my sweatshirt. I nodded, knowing what he was asking me. He slid his hand over my stomach and chest, I shivered from his touch only for us to break the kiss. My face slightly flushed as I let him lift my shirt off. He kissed my neck sweetly as I held on to him. Neither of us had any experience but I figured that was for the best. We could figure it out at our own pace. </p>
<p>We moved slowly, lightly caressing eachother, enjoying our time together. Eventually, we were both shirtless and only in our pants but neither of us wanted to go further. “I’m sorry but I...-“ Jamie started but I just held him close. “It’s ok. I waited this long for a single believer. I’ll wait as long as it takes.” I told him. I meant every word of it, it didn’t matter how long I had to wait. He might never be ready or ok with it but that’s fine. I don’t want him to do something he’s not ok with. We both put our shirts back on but Jamie saw my back. I had my hoodie in my hands and was about to put it on when I noticed. I hadn’t given thought about it for a while till now when I could feel his eyes on the plethora of scars on my skin. Some from the day I died, some from the years I spent alone trying to protect kids or just myself, some from the two battles with Pitch. I felt Jamie’s soft and delicate touch trace my scars. I felt a slight twitch under his touch as he gently traced them before he hugged me from behind. It felt nice to have someone hold me like this. He gradually let go of me so I could put my shirt back on before we had something to drink. There was no need for words between us as we enjoyed the warm quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hard to Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day we headed out to have some fun with our friends and see how Sophie was doing. She had grown up a lot since we last saw her. She was only 10 then but now she’s 14. She hugged Jamie when she got a moment with him. There was something off about her behavior though, she seemed upset. Jamie noted it as well but he decided to not say anything yet. While we had a blast and enjoyed the day with our friends, I could’ve sworn I heard something like a soft sigh on the wind. </p><p>As the day drew to a close, we headed back to our home. On the way, we talked about what Sophie had said to him. “She’s scared that one day, she’ll forget me and what will happen if she does.” His tone was sad and his eyes mournful. Soon we were at home so I pulled him close and held him. “Jamie,” I said in my calmest voice, “I know you two are worried but she won’t forget you. Neither Tooth nor her heart will allow that. When you lose someone you love? The bond they forged with you stays even if you can’t remember why. I know because that’s how I felt every day before my memories were restored.” He held onto me and I just stroked his hair. I couldn’t shake this feeling of being watched but I had to focus on Jamie right now. I couldn’t help wondering if it’s wrong to hope something would happen to take his mind off this. </p><p>We do our best to cheer up the children whenever we’re around but whenever a child was needing a helping hand to face something? Jamie would hold them in a warm embrace. It was one made of fiery wings that felt like a sibling’s or parent’s hug. It was strange, they didn’t fade through him despite not believing in him. I couldn’t help feeling a twinge of envy but it is how it is. Jamie’s fire powers allowed him to make wings of an angel’s and then gently wrap the person in an embrace that gives the individual courage. It was similar to how I used snowballs or snowflakes with some of my “fun” magic to help people enjoy themselves. Still, it was hard to focus when I had this unpleasant sense of being followed. </p><p>That night, after Jamie was sound asleep, I left the tree and went out to figure out who the heck was spying on us. Soon I heard something like leaves rustling but there wasn’t a single one to be seen. That’s when I heard what sounded like a chime-like clink on the road. I followed it to the woods on the outskirts of the town and saw a woman made entirely of metals, gems, and such. She blinked at me and offered me some of her coins. I just arched an eyebrow at her because I didn’t have a need for these. Was she the one following me? “Uh… do you have a name?” I asked. She only shook her head but something felt off. </p><p>I felt the wind pick up and heard a crash sound. A second woman appeared but she was dressed in emerald and forest greens with raven-black hair. Her eyes were a medium gold but she looked so sad. She called off the sudden wind gust and smiled though something about it was unsettling. It took a second but then it clicked, this was Emily Jane otherwise know as Mother Nature. “What do you want? Why are you here?” I asked. I didn’t mean to sound accusatory but until I got answers? I’d keep my guard up. She simply glided over to me and said “What you seek is a path that will end in either heartbreak or fulfillment, unlike anything you could know. But take heed… corruption can easily be mistaken for passion.” Her voice was like something made of pure mystery and eeriness. I looked to the strange spirit next to her and she said, in a bright voice. “the secrets of the past are dark and deep.. ones that are being kept out of reach.” I had no idea what they were talking about but it hardly mattered right now. I just turned and said “Thanks for the foreboding warning. Now scram.” before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Searching for Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning when I got back, I saw Jamie had headed out for a bit. So I took some time to sit by the lake with the first volume of our history. I have to admit, while I do hate staying in place for too long? It’s nice to sit and enjoy reading or just listening to music. I opened up to the section on the origins of the guardians and read what I could on this nightlight guy. He was the very first guardian and his center was love. While many saw it as courage, he was fueled by the various forms of love, it just manifested as his courage. </p><p>Reading this I remembered the conversation I had with Tooth. There was the love of life, the love for one’s family, love for friends, love for one’s self, and the obvious romantic love. I noticed throughout the recordings that he was.. kinda like me. He was always trying to cheer people up, he was impulsive, he didn’t let Pitch push him around. He was defiant in how he kept the kids safe and showed them that you can be brave and smile while doing so. If you can smile at the person who’s trying to push you around? Then you already have the upper hand. Though unlike Nightlight? I actually speak my mind. Though I guess he’s a bit more of a passive-aggressive kinda guy. Kinda reminded me of Sandy though he’d never admit it. </p><p>What I wasn’t sure of is if, like Sandy, he was willfully or selectively mute. The strange thing was he seemed to just drop off in the records. I decided to find out for myself about him. Jamie found me and threw a snowball at me. “Now you’re dead!” I laughed as I put the book back in the bag I brought with me before throwing some snowballs at him. He occasionally blocked them with his spear but most times he dodged pretty well. Some of the kids in the neighborhood joined in and we were happy to have them. </p><p>By the time the kids were called in for dinner, we were all outta breath but we had a good time. Sophie hugged Jamie before we headed back. Along the way, we talked about what I found, “Well if you’re going then I am too. Besides, I think Burgess can do without us for a day or two.” He said smiling. I knew that he didn’t want me to go it alone, plus he’s never seen the other locals where the guardians lived. I was glad for this and besides, I didn’t want to leave him alone. Not with Mother Nature and that strange, bejeweled spirit wandering around. It was odd to me that some of the adults could see her but when she offered them something? They vanished. People don’t just up and disappear without a trace. So, first thing in the morning we’d head out to the north pole.</p><p>It was a long trip but we made time for the kids we passed, whether it was giving them a snow day in winter or a crisp fall day with friends? That’s where we were. When we reached the north pole, Jamie knocked on the door. Good thing too because if I tried? I’d get manhandled by Phil the Yeti. I was surprised North himself was the one who opened the door. He let us in and once he offered us refreshments, we got to talking. I told him about the weird spirit and Emily. When I mentioned them, he looked about ready to choke on his eggnog. Thankfully, he only dropped his drink while processing what I said. That took me aback as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be mentally debating on something but finally just told us like it is. 

His tone was somber but serious as he said, "I was afraid this would happen." Jamie and I looked at him confused by his shift in behavior. “The woman made of riches is an ancient soul that Ombric, my mentor, made to defend the small village he made. But when the times changed and he became Father of Time? He left most of his creations and knowledge with me, Tooth, and Kathrine. I didn’t think it right to return her to the magic she once was, but I never guessed she’d work with Emily.”

He took a second to choose his words but Jamie spoke up first, “Wait, I thought Ombric was the Guardian of Knowledge. Why is he the Father of Time?” North swallowed hard as he exhaled before speaking, “He became weary of his immortality. He had started to lose his way. So he asked Manny to make his body mortal and his center into something that would live on even when he died.” I felt like a bomb had gone off in my brain and a sharp pain hit my chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tales of Old & New Leads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t believe my ears: one of the first guardians decided to become mortal? I always thought they were stuck with it once they took the oath unless they did something so horrible they HAD to be permanently “unmade”. Apparently, that’s the closest thing to death a guardian can get, though the only one I’ve ever heard of experiencing that was Sandy! Hell, I was there when it happened. Still, there was no look of a joke or teasing or leg-pulling on north’s face, he wasn’t fooling around. </p><p>I listened intently as he described how Ombric was always eager to learn and encourage learning. How he didn’t believe there was such a thing as forbidden knowledge, just forbidden practices. North had a bittersweet look on his face as he looked at the elves. “You see when I was still mortal? I was a corsac and originally I had sought to steal the riches that I heard were in that village. I was young and foolish but it was only when I faced the spirit that I realize just how powerful of forces I was messing with. She had turned my men into the elves you see before you and then stone. The only reason I didn’t suffer the same fate is that I heard the villagers screaming for help. More specifically, the children because their parents were in a sort of sleep curse. I turned my back on her riches she offered and aided the children in danger. I’ll spare you the details of that battle. The point is that is how I met Kathrine and Ombric. It was because of them that I became who I am now. They taught me what I could not learn back then.” </p><p>Jamie looked starry-eyed as he listened but as I looked around I couldn’t help realizing just how long these little guys had been in prisoned like this. I guess North thought it was a fitting punishment given how they hadn’t improved their behavior. If I had to guess? It was probably Pitch who was terrorizing those kids. I found my voice and asked, “You said that Ombric started to lose his way. What did you mean by that?” </p><p>He put his face in his hands and I realized he had started to cry. “I’m sorry. It’s just… he was practically a father to me. But to answer that? He started getting more and more distant from us. He refused to acknowledge Katherine’s happiness in favor of keeping her by his side. The various battles had driven him to be overprotective and ignore that Kathrine was more than capable of protecting herself.” He sniffled as he collected himself. I saw there was something he didn’t want to bring up. Normally I would’ve asked but I knew better than to ask now. It just seemed wrong to ask him to reopen an old scar.</p><p>He said that we were welcome to take a look around if we liked, just so long as we didn’t get in the way. taking the hint and offer, we decided to have look around the shop. It was lively and understandably loud, I mean the workers who made the toys were the yetis and the elves helped to test them out. Jamie and I both enjoyed the careful workmanship each put into making these. Jamie kept his hand in mine as we walked and watched. No matter how many times we come here? It was never the same twice in a row and that was a good thing. It made this place fun and upheld what North always valued most; wonder. </p><p>Though I noticed something near the skylight in the roof. Jamie was busy looking at the different playsets that would be made for kids. One, in particular, made him quirk his face in bewilderment. It was a narwal with removable tusk and a few cute animals. He immediately followed after me when he noticed I had gone to check out what I saw. “I keep forgetting that some kids have a sick sense of humor and anger issues.” His voice sounding disturbed by what he saw. </p><p>He noticed the darkened corner that I did, a door that had the word “storage” on it was dusty and looked like it was out of place here. We looked at eachother, then back to the door. Jamie stayed behind me as I went to open the door. I don’t know what I was expecting. It was just a storage closet and there was just a bunch of dusty objects and trunks with cloths covering them to keep mites, moths, and other pests off them. I guess everything we’d been through lately combined with the stories from the past made me a bit uneasy. Mental note: start a journal to help deal with those nasty memories. I noticed something near the back, a large canvas with a tarp over it. Something inside me said I needed to see this but to be cautious. </p><p>Jamie used a small ball of light to help me see as I swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the canvas up and saw an old portrait of a few people standing together in front of the north pole. The year was dated roughly 450 years ago. I realized at that moment that this was made the very first day the north pole existed! There were the yetis, the elves, the families that North mentioned, a huge goose, and a few monks. At the heart of the picture were the guardians: north himself, bunny, tooth, sandy, Ombric, Kathrine, and a person I had never seen before. It was a boy who was probably no older than 14. He was dressed in black armor adorned with white lights. He had curled toe boots for shoes and held a staff with a crystal at one end. His hair was mostly brushed but the ends were a mess. He looked like he could break from a hug because of how thin and nimble he was. The way he kept Kathrine close was protective and loving. Kathrine was a girl with thick curly hair, a winter fur coat, leather pants, and fur boots. It only took a minute to figure out who this boy was; it was nightlight! </p><p>I felt my heart sink as I realized how everyone in this portrait looked so happy together. Jamie took my hand and we put the tarp back and left the room. I hadn’t noticed but a tear had slipped down my face as I slowly started understanding just how long the roots ran. I had to know more but not just for me. So I could help them out too, it was obvious that was put there so none of the guardians would cry but it felt wrong like they weren’t honoring anything. When we decided to leave, Jamie looked at me with those flame-colored eyes and said “So, where to now?” his question was assured. I knew he wasn’t talking about Burges just from his tone. He knew this was just the first stop on a journey that would lead us to the past and the other guardians.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grains of Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie and I decided the best place to start was with the oldest guardian, albeit one that’s willingly silent out of concern for others, Sandy. If anyone could tell us more about the golden area than it had to be him. Thankfully, we found a way to communicate without him needing to speak. It was a long trip, even longer with the temperature differences between us and the ocean winds making it tough to maneuver. Still, we managed and came across the island where Sandy lives in which, funny enough was located in the heart of the Bermuda Triangle. It wasn’t a place of horrors like many folks claim it to be, but the reason no one ever came back was that they, unfortunately, ran aground on Sandy’s Island which turns to a desert of dreamsand when you start making it to the heart of that island. While the guardians aren’t immune to it? If you are considered a friend, then it won’t affect you the same way. If anything, it just makes you feel calm and more at ease. But ya know how most people are, they tend to be scared of what they don’t understand or because it’s different. </p><p>Regardless, Jamie and I arrived as the stars started to come out. Sandy had greeted us and welcomed us inside for a talk before he made his rounds. He had some parchment and a pen ready to talk to us and so Jamie explained why we were here and what we saw. I noticed a sort of longing look on Sandy’s face, he seemed to be a bit torn on what to tell us and finally wrote down “Mother Nature and I used to be an item. Nowadays, however? I have trouble telling when she’s truly being indifferent or if she’s just trying to play both sides. Ever since that day so long ago, she’s been more and more distant yet she only aids me when it suits her.” his eyes misted up as he swallows a lump in his throat. </p><p>I didn’t know what to say but Jamie seemed to. He took a breath before asking “Do you miss her?” his eyes curious in his empathetic way and his voice innocent as he spoke. Sandy only nodded and scribbled down “Every day. But I can’t change her nor can I make her want to change. She’s unpredictable as weather yet as loving as a mother to her child. In so many ways? She’s still the scared girl I met sealed in a star but day by day? I worry that she’s one step closer to being like her father; a broken shell of who she used to be.” A single tear fell from his face before he collected himself and smiled. He gathered up what he’d need for the night and started his rounds. We left with a better understanding of sandy. Under all that silent cheer, politeness, and even passive-aggressive fighting? He was someone who still missed the love of his life but he knows he can’t help her because she doesn’t want it. He’s a lot stronger than I realized, given how long he’s been around. </p><p>As we left, I felt Jamie hold onto me for a bit from behind me, his face buried between my shoulders. I could tell from how he held me that he was pretty shaken by this. I couldn’t blame him because those words from years ago echoed in my mind, “What goes together better than cold and dark?”. I hadn’t noticed it before but Emily and I had a lot in common but where she’s still bitter and doesn’t seem to mind who suffers from her actions? I actually cared when people got hurt because of me. The worst I’ve intentionally done was mess with bunny’s egg hunts, something I stopped doing when I saw how heavily it had affected him. I turned around and held Jamie close, making it clear that I wasn’t going anywhere. Then we headed back home to check on things. </p><p>When we got back, there was an uneasy feeling in the air; no cars were driving, no one was outside, &amp; the wind was still. As we checked in on families and the kids, I noticed that there were solid gold coins on the ground. We found the twins, Claude &amp; Caleb though only Caleb could still see me. It stung a little but I understood, especially because unlike Jamie? They only knew me for a while before things changed. Claude told us how the town was on a sort of lockdown because of how many adults had either gone missing or nuts. Each one claimed to have seen a girl made of coins and gems, only for them to come home either screaming in terror or have a strange glint in their eyes. They’d try to make traps or something only to finally need to be knocked out and restrained. </p><p>The kids and those unaffected are all told to stay indoors at night, go directly to where they need to like work or school or a doctor’s appointment then home. I didn’t like the sounds of this for many reasons but Jamie made it clear that we’d figure out what’s going on and see what we could do. His mom, thankfully, was unaffected but because she worked as a nurse? She was needed to help keep the families unaffected functioning. Sophie was asked to stay with Pipa and while the two got along as if they were sisters? It was still a hard pill to swallow. Things were starting to fall into place but north and the others were the only ones who could confirm this. We decided to head to Tooth’s palace in the morning, hopefully, she could help shed some light on things. Being the guardian of memories, she might have something to help. </p><p>Once we got settled into bed, I took out History of the Guardians vol 1. There was an entire section on the different battles and the reasons behind them. I skimmed the pages looking for any information that I might have missed but there wasn’t anything. I checked the section on the hidden keys. Apparently, there were 5 of them; a sword that belonged to Manny’s dad, a staff that belonged to bunny’s predecessor, some of Sandy’s dreamsand, a diamond dagger, and a piece of ivory shaped like a tooth. Each one had been essential to defeating and sealing Pitch. in addition to that, there were mentions of the different weapons &amp; powers each guardian had, well almost all. Once again, Nightlight was kept vague with nothing of real substance added. There had to be a reason for this, something inside my heart told me as much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peculiar Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of us could sleep very well with the unsettling thoughts swirling around us. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried or nervous. So far things were tame-ish but it wouldn’t take long for things to go south. I could tell Jamie felt the same as he sat up in bed. I just pulled him close, my arms loosely draped around him. We sat there together in the quiet before he turned to face me, resting his forehead against my shoulder. I could feel his trepidation as he tried to relax. His voice small as he finally spoke “Jack… what’s bothering you? I know something is because I heard you sniffling in your sleep. Did you think I hadn’t noticed how you seem anxious whenever you looked at those pictures?” I guess it was bound to come up sooner or later. So, I lifted his face to look in mine before saying “There’s still so much about myself I don’t know. I can’t explain it but when I look at those pictures and hear them recall these events? I feel like there’s something wrong. Something that only I can fix.” He smiled softly as he relaxed more as I told him what I found. </p><p>Eventually, we started to talk about Emily and Sandy. I still couldn’t believe they used to be a thing. It seemed like there was something that no one was willing to tell us. The real reason she and Sandy stopped being together was tied to why North kept that portrait in the storage. There were so many things that seemed wrong and unsaid. When I hear all of this? I feel like my heart is breaking and being crushed. It was like that horrible feeling of drowning all over again. It was a feeling I never want to revisit ever again but something told me that I might have to. We soon just settled into a calm quiet as usual but as Jamie fell asleep, my mind was still buzzing with questions and thoughts. All the same, I stayed by his side and listened to each other’s heartbeat. It still amazed me by how soft his skin is when we’re like this. I couldn’t help noticing how at ease he looked as we just curled up together. </p><p>Gradually, sleep’s sweet embrace found me, and my mind was at rest. We’d both need it so we could get to the Chinese Yellow Mountain Range, where the Tooth Palace was housed. I still remember how colorful and vibrant it was the last time I was there. Towers of gold and brass that held the teeth of the children from all over the world. Silver and ivory making the pinks, oranges, blend nicely with the darker blues, purples, and greens. There was even a little lake with a small, I guess, land-ledge with a flowering tree near the ledge. The water was a bright blue-green and clear as day. On the cave wall of the deep end of the lake was a mural of Tooth, her fairies, and children seeming to be learning from eachother. If anyone could help while being straightforward with us? It had to be her. Still, I found it hard to completely fall asleep. </p><p>It had to be about 3 in the morning when I felt fingers grab a fistful of my hair, a hand clap over my mouth, forcing me to look up into menacing but empty eyes. I hissed in pain, gritting my teeth, and thrashed about wildly. I noticed Jamie was unconscious and had a bit of blood on his forehead. The first thing I tried to do was make my attacker let go by using my ice powers but soon a vine grabbed my arms and bent them behind my back. They dragged me away, leaving my staff behind, as I kept struggling till they just threw me against the trunk of the tree knocking me out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Foreboding Foresight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey guys. so I think I should warn you, my version of ombric is different from the books because of how long he's been alive. he takes this drastic measure because he has his reservations about one person: Emily Jane. also there are a few chapters where we see things from the typical third party's pov. most of the story is told from Jack's pov. don't worry I'll let ya know when it happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t say how long I was out but when I woke up, I saw I was in some kind of steel cage within a stone room. Iron chains bound my ankles, and my hands were in some kinda shackle meant to keep me from using my powers. They were cone-shaped and I felt what seemed like a sort of grip inside the coverings. I was able to grasp and ungrasp whatever was inside but that was all. I looked at my surroundings and saw I wasn’t in Pitch’s lair like I had expected. I noticed the air felt heavy and muggy like I was in the tropics after the rain had just fallen. I heard a low growl outside the room I was kept in. </p><p>Soon the door opened and I saw someone approach me in the faint firelight. They were dressed well… oddly. They had a mask covering their face and a staff in hand. Some kinda creature had come with them. Well, now I knew where the growls were coming from. The stranger crouched low and moved more animal-like than a person. I didn’t know what to make of them as they inched closer, their voice soft and gravely when they said “You never shoulda sought those answers.” I kept as calm as I could but he, she, them?! God this was freaking me out. I guess nerves go the best of me when I snapped “and maybe you shouldn’t go around kidnapping people!” A mistake in hindsight as the creature snarled at me revealing rounded triangular teeth and slitted eyes. The stranger simply waved the staff in a circle twice before gently sending it to the ground. I noticed how it sounded like a cross between hooting and rain. Then I noticed the perfect crescent-shaped end closest to his or her hand. They slowly raised a hand to where their lips would be, making it clear to not make any sudden moves. </p><p>They slowly lifted the mask off to reveal that it was a man. A skinny, old man who clearly had seen better days. His eyes widened as he came closer only to back off and find his voice. “Can it be?” he asked. I shrugged with a raised brow. “Nightlight? Is that you?” he asked. “Uh no. My name is Jack Frost.” Now I was going from annoyed to angry. This old guy breaks into my home, drags me away, knocks out both me and! “Jamie. What have done with him?! is he ok? If you hurt him I swear!” the old coot tapped the ground twice and then made a come here sign behind him. I saw Jamie brought in, albeit not very gently, by the forest spirit. “I’d never harm a child. But a child spirit is another case altogether.” He said in a tired voice. </p><p>Jamie was still out cold but I noticed he was covered in needles. “Don’t worry. They’re acupuncture needles. They’ll help relieve any pain, fatigue, tension, and stress in him when he wakes up.” I looked at my hands bitterly and pulled on the chains. “Keep that up and you’ll pull or tear something in your arms.” He said calmly as he removed the needles from Jamie. “why did you bring me here?” I snapped. He took out the book we had been reading. “because you’re trying to find answers that don’t concern you. I left the guardians for their sake and for that of the children. but I’ll be damned if you two rookies make such a foolish case come to pass!” he stated in a menacingly calm tone. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” I yelled at him. </p><p>At that moment, the light of the moon came in through the window. He looked at it bitterly and said, “I may as well tell you who I am if you’re to understand. I’m Ombric. I was once the Guardian of Knowledge. I protected the innocent and endless curiosity in children. But as time grew long, I slowly became bitter about my responsibility. So I gave that up to become a spirit once more, my center was transformed into the Sands of Time. Now I can see eons into the future and the past. What I saw was you and your friend being called to bring her to the guardians. What followed was another war between dark and light. That scrimmage you and the others faced? Ha! Amateur works at best and cannon fodder at worst.” </p><p>He lit the room up with the moonlight thanks to a set of crystal lamps. I saw that the creature beside him was a green, yellow, and orange-red phoenix. That must be where the growls were coming from. It laid down and curled in as if to make a comfortable bed of itself, to which Ombric sat down beside. "I know Manny sees something good in you both as he once did me. But I cannot see anything good in that little brat who nearly killed those I love.” he looked at the crystals as he spoke, clearly talking to both me and Manny on that last part. “so you kidnapped us to try and keep whoever this girl is from being a possible guardian? You know how insane that sounds, right?” my anger was gone and replaced with just confusion. He looked to the side, unwilling to meet my eyes. “I know. But I saw how vital you two were to this task.” His voice dark but sad in a way. </p><p>He knew what he was doing was wrong but he thought what Manny doing was too great a risk. “How long do you plan to keep me here?” I asked. He bit his lip as he came up with an answer, “until Manny changes his mind. Until that happens, you and your friend will be my guests. You’ll be fed, taken care of, and you’ll both be able to-” I cut him off in a sheer rage. “don’t you dare treat this like you invited me here! You kidnapped us! You attacked us! You’re willing to risk the safety of kids just because you don’t agree with someone else! How is that a good thing?!” I felt the cold air swirl around me and the ice building on the metal keeping my hands bound. </p><p>If there’s one thing I learned from my first fight with pitch, it’s that channeling what I feel into my powers makes it double in strength. I focused all my anger on my hands, I let the energy build in me till it had nowhere else to go. “I WON’T BE YOUR PET!” I yelled at the top of my lungs as the frigid temperature shattered the bonds and cage. The one downside of this move? It takes almost all the strength out of me. The phoenix immediately covered Ombric in its wings and lit itself on fire to keep him warm. I headed for the door but fell unconscious just as I was in the doorway. The last thing I saw was a large swan with a young woman on its back, someone was with her then everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Clarification, Confrontation, & Comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn’t sure what exactly was going on but I did know my eyes hurt, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and there was a coarseness around me. I felt something fall on me and when I ran my hand in my hair I found black sand. I looked up and saw I was inside an hourglass. Slowly and steadily, those horrible grains fell all around me. Soon it was up to my knees and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I was buried in it. “Let me out of here!” I screamed as I tried to break the glass. I couldn’t use my ice on it because it only bounced off it and racked across my knuckles causing them to bleed. I tried ramming my shoulder into it but no good. </p><p>I heard two voices; one was Pitch saying that he always knew that drowning of any kind was my worst fear. Then I heard Ombric saying that the sand wasn’t for dreams. It was specially made to only harm spirits. I tried to move to the glass again but I noticed that slowly my body was turning to stone. Jamie was on the other side, forced to watch, as we were torn apart by two people who lost the ones they cared about. The last thing I was able to say was his name. I could still see and hear but it was just darkness and muffled sounds. I heard someone calling me. </p><p>I ended up screaming when I woke up. It took a second to realize I was in a soft bed. Jamie was sitting beside me his hand holing mine, trying to calm me down. Immediately I clung to him. I was so scared that I actually started crying. I hadn’t cried in years but at that moment? I was a sobbing mess. Jamie didn’t seem bothered by it as he just held me and stroked my hair. He assured me I was safe, that I was ok. That whatever I saw in my dream wasn’t real. Eventually, my tears stopped and I let go of him. I noted that he brought my staff and had it leaning against the bed. Once I had settled down he brought me some water and I felt better knowing this. I looked around and was about to ask where we were but we were interrupted by the person who helped save me. It was Kathrine, aka, Mother Goose. </p><p>She was a kind soul who was also very spirited and lively. That’s when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, it was similar to when we went to talk to North. Only this time it felt worse like my heart had skipped a beat or two. She looked at me and said, “I was afraid that would happen.” I looked at her, unable to understand. Jamie thankfully clued me in, “While you were out cold, we looked into Nightlight’s family tree. Turns out you’re a descendant of his. That’s why Ombric got you two confused.” So much of it all was making sense now, well except for this pain. “But why does it hurt to look at you?” I asked Katherine as she stayed out of my line of sight to spare me. “Because there’s a part of you that has inherited something important to him. You see, Nightlight was the very first Guardian. They were founded in loving memory of him and the love he had for every child, for Manny, and…” her voice was sweet as honey but she seemed to be trying not to cry for my sake. “and you. You two… were in love, weren’t you?” I asked. </p><p>She nodded and told us how he had saved her several times but she had also inspired him. He was willing to become human if it meant saving her life. His life was originally a soul made from a star whose purpose was to protect and befriend Manny. He ended up sacrificing himself to seal Pitch the first time. The second time, they fought against him together and he used what was considered a double-edged sword for him. When he kissed her to break a sleeping curse that Pitch had put on her? He gave her a Goodnight Kiss. It was said to be able to permanently drive away all fears, worries, and doubts. In its place would be happiness and peace.” </p><p>She looked out the window as she spoke, “But when I learned that it made him mortal and thus unable to stay a guardian? I felt like my heart had been shot. He was willing to give up his old life so I could live. Now I dedicate my life so others will be able to as well. He was the guardian of love, and I’m the guardian of Inspiration. What you felt? It’s the part of him that still lives in you.” She wiped her tears and left us alone to think and to give me some room to breathe. Jamie and I were left in silence as we processed what we were just told. A lot of things made sense almost as much as the parts that don’t. Ombric wants me and Jamie out of the picture because he doesn’t think Emily can change even with our help. I couldn’t help thinking that wasn’t the whole picture. </p><p>Jamie finally broke the silence by saying “You gonna kept hiding things from me or are you gonna tell me what’s really wrong?” his voice wasn’t sad or angry, just.. tired I guess. Finally, I couldn’t keep quiet anymore so I told him everything from why Ombric kidnapped us to my suspicions. “I think the guardians are avoiding talking about this because it’s just easier to keep that buried. As for Emily and that forest spirit? I think she’s just minding her own business but the spirit is trying to paint her as a bad idea. Ombric probably can’t accept this because of a personal grudge.” A sharp pain gripped my heart but it felt like fire or like a hand had a vice grip on it. It left me trying to catch my breath as Jamie tried to help me keep my balance. “Jamie, I have to talk to the guardians…You’ll have to talk to Emily. Sorry..” I felt the pain subside as he hugged me tightly. Neither of us liked the idea but it had to be done. So we headed our separate ways; I was heading to the north pole and Jamie was heading to the Empire of Mother Nature. When I got there, North was glad to see me but from how ragged I was? He seemed to switch to a more serious tone. “Look, we need the others here. It’s important.” Though he seemed shocked at the words he quickly pointed out something on my hood. I looked down and noted some kind of blotchy stain on it. I wouldn’t call it blood because we can’t bleed. It wasn’t darkness because it didn’t fester. I wasn’t sure what to call it but it was enough to confirm my request’s validity. </p><p>It took about an hour or two for them to get here. Tooth took one look at me and immediately switched to full-on mom mode. She was fussing and worried but thankfully she calmed down when I told her that I needed them to be calm. Bunny at first was grumpy as usual but he listened to what I had to say. “Look. I know you guys don’t want to talk about him. but the more you avoid it? the more pain I’m subjected to because like it or not? Part of him still lives in me. So if you won’t do it for yourselves or for me.. then will you do it for him?”, my tone was as calm as I could but I felt my tears threatening to fall, my heart hurt like it was too big for my chest. Finally, they all agreed and eventually shared the memories they shared, the things they saw together, how they all met, and how much they missed him. </p><p>Gradually, I felt the pain subside and I felt like myself again. However, North asked me why else this was brought up. I was about to answer when Manny provided it for us. Sure enough, the stone that was used to choose a guardian was brought up. Soon, the shape of a young woman in a billowing gown took shape from the light. “Emily Jane.” Tooth whispered in shock. Bunny had a look of both shock and I think joy? Sandy looked like he was gonna cry from how happy he was. North looked conflicted but ultimately nodded in this. “She may be Pitch’s daughter but she’s not him.” before he could continue, Manny himself showed up in person. He was a tall young man, about 6ft 1, and was on the leaner side. He was dressed in ivory dress clothes, his hair thinning out a bit. Whenever he showed up, he always traveled by moonlight. </p><p>Either way, I was surprisingly glad to see him. “I’m afraid this is a much more difficult task than simple recruitment. Ombric has been threatening the safety of others to try and stall it by any means. He’s seen far too much in his long life and it’s beginning to warp his mind. I will deal with him personally but I need you all to stay out of it. Jack? You and Sandy should go help, Jamie. He’s making progress but if things start going wrong he’ll need help.” I nodded and Sandy was more than willing to oblige. “North? I need you to take on his forest spirit and phoenix. Bunny? You and Tooth will be needed to get the current victims and their families into the warren. For that? You’ll need these.” He said holding out a pair of necklaces that held a fragment of some kind. </p><p>“It’s what he would’ve wanted.” His tone was sad and solemn. Without a word, I knew what it was: a shard of Nightlight’s diamond dagger. Unlike the other times? I felt no pain. In its place, I felt a sort of peace. We had our tasks, we had our centers, and we had eachother. Before we head out I asked Manny “What about Kathrine? She should help too.” Manny simply smiled and said “She is helping. She and Jamie will need you two though.” His eyes twinkled before we headed out and did our jobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Power of Empathy & the Courage to Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took only a few hours to find where she had been hiding all these years: the Hoia Baciu Forest. Located in Transylvania but as we ventured further into the creepy place I noticed it became less and less so. The trees didn’t grow in distorted ways like at the first few yards. The leaves didn’t block out the sun the further in we went. Guess that whole “Devil’s Forest” thing is just her way of telling others to stay away, not that I could blame her. Sandy kept his eyes peeled as she prefers to stay just barely visible. A face in the wind, a whisper in the leaves or something. Soon we found where she would take shelter, a huge flowering willow tree. The curtain of leaves pulled back as if to say “welcome” and as we got closer I noted a figure inside the trunk. Soon the figure emerged, revealing Emily herself but she was sitting on a tree stump shaped like a throne of sorts. There were different nymph-like creatures dressed in accordance with whatever they were in charge of. Nearby were Jamie and Kathrine, from the looks of it they at least got most of the conversation started. “If this is about joining the guardians, I have no interest in becoming one. I made a vow the day I helped you and I stand by it. I will neither hinder nor help either side.” She said calmly but her eyes conveyed something I couldn’t figure out. </p><p>Sandy, for the first time since we met, actually spoke. “Emily, if that were true then why did you help me and nightlight rescue, Kathrine? You could have just left her there or stopped us but you didn’t.” his voice was collected and full of understanding. She bit at her lip trying to figure out what to say, clearly hadn’t counted on such an honest question. “I didn’t want to be replaced. I still love my father for better or ill. That’s why.” Her voice firm yet indifferent. “You still can,” I spoke up. She looked at me in confusion. “You see, not long ago I was forced to chose between my sister and the life I have now. It wasn’t easy to choose this life because I was trying to bring her into it with me.” I said feeling the tears starting to well up. “I didn’t want to fight her because I still love my sister. I still do but I also know that I couldn’t have the sister I remembered.” That seemed to strike a chord with her. </p><p>“It didn’t happen overnight but as I opened up to the others little by little? They started to see me as part of the group. I’m sure they’ll do the same for you.” I said, offering out my hand. Kathrine spoke up now “You aren’t the only one who still loves their family despite them not being in the best of minds.” She said sadly and Emily turned to her. “Ombric is still my dad and I still love him, but he’s no longer fit for his responsibility. He’s making terrible choices because he thinks it will help.” That made Emily’s eyes widen a little and her breath became a bit quick as if just realizing something. Jamie stood beside me and made his case, “You have everything it takes to be a guardian. Just give it a chance. And if things don’t work out? Well, you’ll still have folks who want to visit.” His smile genuine and warm. Emily sighed and I saw a tiny smile tug at her face. “You smiling? Cuz I think I see one.” I laughed a little. That actually got a giggle out of her, as she said “ok, ok. You twisted my arm, I’ll give it a chance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Difficult Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heads up guys; this is one of the very few chapters where it switches from Jack's pov to a more general audience pov. I'll let ya know where it switches, don't worry. </p><p>Jack's pov = 1st person pov<br/>out pov = 3d person pov</p><p>PLEASE DONT BUTCHER ME FOR USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE ENGLISH TO RUSSAIN! I SWEAR IT WAS PAINFUL FOR ME TOO!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, back with Ombric, he found a spell that would temporarily render an immortal being human. If they won’t listen to reason, then he has no choice but to use force. He’d already sent one of his owls to spy on the two boys. His forest spirit came to him and kneeled before him, “Master. North is on his way and Manny is with him. Shall I bring out our old friends?” the old mage considered what she just said; she knew that the bear, Grizzles and North’s old horse, Petrov were given a magical lifeline that kept them around this long. In the end he simply nodded, it was a cruel move but if he was ever going to prevent disaster? It was a move he’d have to make. she left and went to carry on with her task. Ombric looked at his old staff and met them in the courtyard of the old haven he made. </p><p>Manny gave Ombric a solemn look before speaking, “Time really has been cruel to you my friend.” Ombric simply stayed neutral in expression but in his heart, he was conflicted. He couldn’t understand why Manny was willing to take such a gamble on someone who’s existence was longer than his. What could he see in her that was evasive to his own eyes? “The very thing you seem to be running short on; Balance.” His voice was heavy with sadness. North was suddenly attacked by his own beloved companion. “Petrov! What’s gotten into you?! It’s like you don’t know me anymore!” he roared at his oldest friend. </p><p>Grizzles snarled at him as he did when North first faced him. He’d never forget that day; it was the day he touched magic and was touched by magic itself. From turning away from the forest spirit, to slaying Grizzles, to witnessing his men turned to stone elves? He’d seen many things and done many things but none scared him nearly as badly as almost being killed by Grizzles or hearing those bloodcurdling screams of innocent children. Now? He finds it difficult to believe his old friends are fighting him as if he is an enemy instead of a friend. </p><p>The fight went on in what seemed like hours and with a swipe of Grizzle’s paw? North was down and Petrov had a massive hoof on his chest. He squirmed and fought back as best he could only to slowly lose consciousness from the sheer weight of his old companion on his chest. A massive horse like Petrov would have normally snapped a normal man in half but thankfully? North was never a normal guy. He was built like a tank both in muscle and fat. Still, even he wasn’t invincible against a twelve-thousand-pound Russian Don stallion, even less against a full-grown black bear helping. Add in the fact he was close to them and thus held back? It wasn’t a fair fight at all. </p><p>Air rushed into his lungs as Petrov was knocked off him thanks to a blast of concentrated white light that undoubtedly belonged to Manny. He stood back up, catching his breath as he swung his blade at Grizzles. He had landed the fatal blow, his eyes misted up as he felt his heart tear. “Proshchay Moy drug” he whispered. It was the last thing he’d say to his old friends then he faced Petrov to finish the fight. He hated this, hated having to put down two friends who were too far gone. But it was clear that they wouldn’t let up or hesitate anymore. When both creatures had the life fade from their eyes, he closed their eyes, and let his tears fall. He turned to Ombric who wasn’t looking too good. He was holding his own but Manny looked like he hadn’t even broken a sweat. As the two sent beams of magic at eachother, it was clear Manny wasn’t even using half his power. If anything? He was holding back much more due to how he didn’t want to risk north’s safety. Ombric snarled, “That girl is no different than her father! She is loyal to no one but herself! How could we possibly trust her?!” His staff sending a blast of dark red magic at the celestial being. </p><p>Manny was horrified to see what kind of magic it was – blood magic. It was extremely dark magic because of where it originates from and very few knew of its existence. Only three knew how to control it, those being Pitch, himself, and apparently Ombric. He always knew Ombric believed wholeheartedly that there was no such thing as “forbidden magic or subjects. Only forbidden practices and actions”. If he was willing to use this dark power then he was truly beyond saving. “North! Go help the others. I’ll be there soon!” he yelled to his only ally on this field. Manny knew it was difficult for North to accept but in the end, he heard the guardian of wonder open a portal via snow globe only for two familiar people show up. North might not be able to help due to their history but that doesn’t hold true for “Jack? Emily?” Manny asked realizing their efforts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Past is Laid to Rest?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were the last people he’d expect to see, yet here they were. Emily stood in front of Manny, her hair cascading like waterfalls. Her eyes shone dangerously as she noted the dark magic. “and you call me irredeemable.” She spat as the old man smirked. “You saved me the trouble of hunting you down.” as he shot a blast at her. Emily merely used a whirlwind of leaves and grass blades to create a shield. Jack used his ice to keep the old man from running away. “You wanted a fair fight. That’s what you’ll get.” He said sternly. Ombric simply shot back, “Three against one? How is this a fair fight?” Then he realized that Jack nor Manny were going to fight, not yet anyway. “It’s just you and me,” she stated as she sent the same blades of grass and leaves at him in a spear-like projectile but they were caramelized in ice, thing coatings of sap, and such. Her control over plant life gave her an edge she’d need. </p><p>Ombric sent blast after blast against her, one narrowly hitting Jack in the side though thankfully it was enough to warrant him to join the fray. As the fight wore on, Emily tried to reason with him. “I know you think I could never change. You have every right to be skeptical. I would be too if I were in your situation!” she said her attacks becoming more like blocks than anything. “but trying to kill me will only prove the fear that Kathrine’s been harboring.” Ombric’s eyes widened in shock only to morph into eyes of pure hatred. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I’M TRYING TO PROTECT THE CHILDREN FROM YOU!” he roared in anger. </p><p>A blast of ice kept the blood magic from hitting the targets and trapping them in place. Jack understood why he felt this way, hell anyone who felt the warmth of a family would understand the desire to protect them. But Ombric was going about it in all the wrong ways. Killing Emily? Imprisoning him? Kidnapping Jamie? All that would do was through the world into a state of absolute chaos. The original guardians would place those small seeds in the kids but where Emily, Jack, and Jamie came in is they helped maintain it. They’re not bound by a single day or story so they’ve got a bit more room to interact and enforce those beliefs. </p><p>Manny knew this couldn’t go on. So, with a heavy heart, he called upon his most powerful spell. He thought of his father, mother, and his best friend nightlight. Of the children he dedicated his life to, their families, the countless lives they lost over the years. With each he thought of, a star burned brighter as the moon slowly became dark. It wasn’t normal for to happen at all but if he were to put this old soul to rest? He would need to channel all the light of the moon in order to counter this dark magic. It wouldn’t be without a price; he’d be dormant until the next solar eclipse. He prayed that he wouldn’t be needed for that long. </p><p>The wind picked up, the sky went dark, and the air was deathly cold. Manny however was as bright as the sun itself, his lunar scepter was pulsing brightly. Ombric shot a stream of black and red magic at Manny only for it to be pushed back and turned into sparks. Manny then spun his scepter overhead, muttering an incantation, and quickly brought it down pointed at Ombric. The old man’s staff shattered in his hands as the white-hot light engulfed him, a sad smile on his face, his spiritual body being permanently erased. All the knowledge he had was turned to the sands of time and Manny bottled it up. Then, clutching close to his chest, he saw Jack and Emily approach him, a disturbed look on their faces.</p><p>He turned around and saw a horrified Kathrine, her hands over her mouth, eyes full of tears. Perhaps this was for the best. Kathrine walked up and he gave her the hourglass, her voice breaking as she tried to speak. Manny simply held her, letting the light return to the moon, “I am so sorry. I wish there were another way.” he cried as he stroked her hair. She nodded, understanding that he would never do this unless there was no other option. She looked up at him and said in a voice that clearly was heartbroken but trying to be strong, “At least I still have you”. He nodded as they headed to the warren together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Was All Well Really As It Ends well?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they emerged into the ever-spring paradise, everyone was safe and accounted for. The curse had been broken, the families reunited, and the guardians all present for the news. He made time to hear all the critical wishes, ones for loved ones being healed or at least given more time. While he couldn’t interfere with that, he could offer comfort and that’s what he did for all the families. Once that was taken care of, he broke the news to his fellow guardians; Ombric was gone and he would be dormant till the solar eclipse. As the night faded to morning, Jamie and I arrived at the warren. Emily was with us and when we heard the news? I felt like I had been kicked in the groin. It was painful to see the others disheartened even knowing that this was temporary. Jamie decided to show them the same thing he did for Emily. </p><p>He had us stand in a circle around him, a burst of flame that looked like a budding leaf engulfed him. It unfurled revealing his angel-like wings made of a bright fire that burned without damaging anyone or anything, to which bunny was glad. He smiled, then without warning, he flew up and out of the circle and used his wings to wrap us into a hug. We all felt a warm courage giving us the boost we’d probably need. When he let go of us, his wings faded away, and took my hand. Emily walked over to Sandy, who floated up to her so they could be eye-to-eye, and she held him in a teary embrace. Emily took her vow as a guardian and when the sun broke the horizon, Manny left to get his much-needed rest. Emily and Bunny worked together to lead the families back to their homes. She kept them safe and together. </p><p>Jamie and I headed back but there was something I hadn’t told him about, something that was really hurting. It was a real challenge to fly straight as we headed home. Winter had gone relatively smoothly despite our absence but when we got back, I fudged up my landing pretty severely. I felt the ground come at me hard, my side was in serious pain. Jamie helped me to my feet and back into our tree, I felt myself cough. Jamie looked at me in a sort of horror as he took my shirt off. Sure enough, there was a wound that was fatal if it was left the way it was. Jamie used some of his magic to try and clot the wound. But it seemed to just agitate it. Neither of us knew what to do or how to stop this. We couldn’t call the others, it’d take too long. I felt my brain go fuzzy and my eyes droop as I tried to stay awake, to stay alive. Jamie held me close and cried as he did. I never wanted to see those beautiful eyes cry, especially not because of me. </p><p>Before I felt myself fade, he wrapped us both in those wings again and let his torrent of tears fall. The last thing I heard was Jamie screaming for me to open my eyes, to say something. I felt everything fade away but it didn’t feel like the night at the pond. I didn’t feel like I was crushed yet pulled to safety. I didn’t feel like a new life was sent through me. It just felt like I had fallen into a deep sleep. I don’t know how long or how it happened, but somehow Jamie’s tears had not only saved me by closing the wound but it severed what part of Nightlight had remained. I faintly remember an older man’s voice telling me that I wasn’t dying, not if he had anything to say about it. I felt a steady rush of warmth go through me. The pain was gone, I felt fine, and when I opened my eyes, Jamie’s eyes were red and puffy. </p><p>He looked at me as if a prayer had been answered. He held onto me and laughed in relief as he said, “Don’t ever scare me like that again you jerk!” I hugged him back, tears running down my face. I saw nightlight fade away with a smile and then he was gone. I held onto Jamie and he to me for as long as our arms would allow before they’d cramp up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. When Two become One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok, guys? due to the ratings and my lack of experience writing this kinda thing? I'm not gonna be super-specific so use your imagination. that said enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about a week, after all of that went down; Emily and Sandy see eachother regularly, things were back on track. North was ready for Christmas, and everyone was getting adjusted well enough. I thought about everything that had brought us here, all I learned about, and everything I had seen. I noticed Jamie spent less time trying to see Sophie, letting things play out as they should. I asked Tooth about what had happened that night and she simply said, “There are few things that heal as well as a phoenix tear or an angel’s embrace.” It didn’t take me long to realize that’s why Jamie was given fire and earth-based powers; no matter how dark it gets? He’ll always be the last light and from those ashes, the flame of courage and faith will rise again. </p><p>One night, we watched the stars come out. As we did, I felt him rest against my shoulder. That familiar sense between us building again but his time? It was different. “Jack?” he said softly as I wrapped my arm around him. “I love you” his voice soft and warm. I smiled and told him I loved him too then I kissed him. To my surprise, Jamie was the one who deepened the kiss between us but I wasn’t complaining. I felt him break the kiss, lean in, and lightly touch my forehead with his. I gently cupped his face before he lightly pulled me to our bed and I knew where this was going. When sat down on the soft mattress, I felt his lips meet mine and eventually our kiss got more passionate. </p><p>I felt a steady heat rise through me as I held him close, my left hand on the curve of his spine. I felt his hands slide under my sweater. I nodded into the kiss to give the ok, before pulling him down on top of me. Our kiss broke and I looked up into those fiery eyes that I adore so much. He lovingly ran his fingers through my hair as I turn my head, exposing the soft skin there. I knew I didn’t have to worry because Jamie would never hurt me. His soft lips met my skin as I shivered, it felt like soft feathers tickling me and like electricity was surging through my brain. As he was occupied, I pulled his shirt off and held him close to my heart. He pulled away to do the same to me and we left our tops on the side of the bed. </p><p>I felt a soft shiver run through him before nodding. I flipped us over so I was on top and softly kissed his stomach. His breath got caught in his voice, soft moans tumble from his lips. “Ja-ack” he managed to say as I looked up at him. He had a red blush dusting his face as he laid there propped up on his arms. He simply nodded and smiled sheepishly as we let ourselves be vulnerable to eachother. Before I knew it, we were both bare and the only shield against prying eyes was the blanket we shared. I can’t exactly remember what happened but I do know that I felt the temperature rise, soft pants and moans, our bodies entwined, and then a feeling of bliss rush over us followed by tiredness that was foreign to me. As we lay there in the afterglow, I whispered to him “I love you” and he said the same back. I could have sworn I saw an orange-light blue thread between our hearts, but maybe that was just me seeing things in my efforts to stay awake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>